Sudden Change
by ramzgurl
Summary: Arguements, battles, and a secret that has become uncovered. Just how far can Inuyasha and Kagome be pushed? Rated R for a reason, I promiseusual pairings. Formally known as 'Change, a good thing' Abandoned
1. A spell to sleep by

I do not own any of the Inu characters.(sobs histerically)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A spell to sleep by**

* * *

_Modern time_

"At the edge of the western border, in a cave decorated in silver and red, stood the great dog demon, Inutaishio. Now Inutaishio had two sons, both were powerful and strong, strong-headed that is. But there was also another, the forgotten and unknown daughter."

"Grandma, why was she forgotten? Did she run away?"

"Well, there are many different theories. My favorite is the one where she died protecting a human mother from a hoard of demons, for you see it's said that the Lord had a kind heart toward all humans. I believe that she did too. But unfortunatly it also seems that there is a new idea everyday as to why she is forgotten. Some say that she's still alive out there somewhere. Waiting, waiting, waiting.....

* * *

_600 years in the past_

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord, come quick!" a young youkia called while carrying a severely injured girl.  
  
"What happened, set her here." The lord questioned as well as commanded, while pointing toward a stone table in the center of the large underground cave.  
  
"We were ambushed by Parui. She protected us by taking most of the assault. However, she refused help in returning. As we were passing through the Great Forest, a young miko saw us and attacked. Only one arrow was shot and it hit her dead on." The youkia explained while laying the body on the table as instructed.

"I see no arrow, are you sure that your vision was not hindered?"  
  
"You don't see it because she used up the remaining power she had to absorb the arrow. Immediately afterwards she collapsed. But her appearance is somewhat different. Notice that now she has solid silver hair and blue tips? What could that mean?" a new voice said. Kanata, stepmother to the injured girl, appeared on the staircase. A sense of fear was hidden in her calm voice.  
  
"I do not know. But in this state she surely will be dangerous if that arrow altered her power."

"I want you to place a spell upon my daughter. One that will cause her to not age but only sleep, until a miko with power to rival the arrow shot enters." The lord said towards the littlest demon in the place, a flea name Myoga.  
  
"Of course my lord, it will be done as soon as possible." Myoga replied.

The day passed and by nightfall the cave was adorned in candles, and in the center, on a stone table, lay the young woman. Beautiful she indeed was, her hair was midwaist and white(now with blue tips), her body sleek and trim, but also toned and muscular, showing that she was trained to fight. She was robed in blue satins and silks, while her whole body was covered in a shear white cloth that was see through. Surrounding the table was thousands of sakura petals, and the Lord Inutaishio, his human mate Kanata, and his most trustworthy guard Tomo remained.

"By the end of the full moon, she will be but a faded memory to all. Such a fate is too cruel to have even imagined." turning away from his daughter to face his guard "Tomo, I need you to guard this entrance. Only mikos with the sight to see past the spell and see the entrance will be able to enter. Allow no others to come close." Demanded the Lord Inutaishio while looking once again into the face of his now sleeping daughter, her face illuminated by the hundreds of candles lit to burn until she was awakened. "Be safe my darling daughter, know that you are loved. Dream of only peaceful things, and trust your heart to guide you back. I will always love you my darling Amethyst"

* * *

__

600 years in the future

* * *

  
"Are you sure you gotta go back today?" Souta asked from his seat.  
  
Kagome sighed, tired of the same question being asked over and over again. "For the millionth time, YES!!! They're all waiting for me to come back, I promised I was only gonna be 4 days." And with that said she picked up her extremely huge bag and made her way to the well, which was the way to 500 years in the past. What awaited her there, her companion Miroku, her friend Sango, her adopted son Shippo, and her savior, who at this time just happened to be a very, very grumpy hanyou named Inuyasha.

* * *

Let it be known that the first chapter is done. **I want at least 3 reviews or else I will not write anymore. **Oh and I almost forgot, I own Amethyst, so if ya wanna use her you better ask me.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Just a little nap**

**ramzgurl**


	2. Just a little nap

Just to clear a few things up. Amethyst is the oldest of the three siblings(about 160 when she's shot). Kanata is Inu's mommy. I'm also hoping to fit in all the main characters at some point in time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (sobs)  
  
Anyway on with the story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Just a Little Nap  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Fuedal Japan-_

* * *

"Where is she?" Inuyasha started to wonder, maybe she wouldn't come back. No, that was stupid; he could always go and get her, unless she sealed the well. No, she wouldn't do that. Would she?

* * *

_Flashback  
  
"I'm going home!" She was so close to the well, why did he have to be there.  
  
"Oh, no you're not, we have to find the rest of the shards" Inuyasha was irate, she was leaving and wasn't gonna tell him. Not like he'd let her go anyway, but still.  
  
"Why don't you get Kikyo to help, after all she can see them too. At least then I wouldn't be so far behind. I have to make up 3 tests and have sooo much homework to do.  
  
"Bitch, I said ya weren't going so you aren't goi-"  
  
"SIT!!! I'll be back in three days, Inuyasha. And don't even think about coming after me or else I'll seal the well." And with that Kagome jumped over the crater that held Inuyasha, and into the well.  
  
End Flashback  
__

* * *

_"Talking to yourself again Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's train of thought was disrupted. As if he wasn't angry enough, now he had to deal with a nosey monk.  
  
"Keh"  
  
"If you're that worried about it, why not go see if she's on her way?"  
  
"Shut up ya stupid monk, I'm not worried" 'But I still can hope that she didn't seal the well'  
  
"Well at least come down and eat something at least, you haven't left that branch since she le-" Miroku never got to finish what he was going to say because the hanyou was no longer in the tree. 'Probably picked up on Kagome's scent'  
  
_Back at the well_  
  
"Heave, ho!" out of the dry well, an extremely large yellow bag came flying out.  
  
Kagome was about halfway up the well when she felt a pair of strong arms surround her and lift her out. In her time she maybe would have screamed but when it came to the well she only knew of one person it could be.  
  
"It's about time wench. What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I'm soo sorry that I can't rearrange my life to fit your needs, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was just about to retaliate when the rest of the gang showed up on Kilala's back. Sango was fully dressed in her demon extermination outfit which could only mean one thing; battle.  
  
"There's rumor of a shard south of here" a very hyper active Shippo said. He was hyper partially because Kagome was back and partially because they now had something to do. "It's about 3 hours away. A dragon demon possesses it. We'll have to hurry if we want to intercept it."  
  
"Ok, Miroku, we're coming." With that said Kagome picked up her bag and hopped onto Inuyasha's back. The group traveled for 2 and a half hours before they met up with the demon.  
  
After about 4 hours have past. The rain falling hard on everything around. The gang had somehow managed to push the dragon demon back away from the surrounding villages and towards a cliff.  
  
"BACKLASH WAVE!" A last resort was called out.  
  
The gang, tired, battered, and bruised, saw the attack as a good sign. What they didn't expect was with every last ounce of strength it had left it lashed out at the closest thing, which unfortunately happened to be Kagome. A scream was all they heard, they saw nothing, and that was what scared them all the most.  
  
Kagome fell for she didn't know how long, until a hill about 100 feet below the cliff broke her fall. With nothing to stop the motion she rolled until she caught herself on a tree. Having barely any strength she stood up. Her leg was apparently broken and a few ribs were bruised, but she had to look for shelter until the storm let up. When she was about to give up with hopeless and the fear of having to walk back up, her eyes rested upon a cave, the entrance was overgrown with plant life, but it was most defiantly a cave. Slowly, painfully, unsteadily but surely she walked until was inside and without warning her legs gave way and she collapsed. She hadn't noticed the barrier she walked through, or the pair of green eyes staring at her. "Maybe I'll take just a little nap" All she noticed was the darkness surrounding her as dreams came. Or at least until she heard the growl.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you guys like it. I'm working on longer chapters. If anything confuses you let me know and I'll try to explain. Also I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE. I don't care if there flames but I need to know how I'm doing. I want at least **3 reviews total**.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Ramzgurl  
  
Next chapter: Lost and Found

.


	3. Lost and Found

Once again I do not own, I just play[grins evily]!

Anyway, straight to the point, on with the story!

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tomo had been asleep when she entered the cave. His instincts kicked in and he hid behind the rock he had been sleeping on.  
  
'How did she get in?' 'Who is she?' 'Why wasn't she affected by the barrier?' These questions and a million other were running through his head all at once, causing the inuyoukai to get a really bad headache.  
  
As if the gods were answering his questions he remembered his lord's words before he left, "Only mikos with the sight to see past the spell and see the entrance will be able to enter."  
  
'Of course, she must be a miko, otherwise she wouldn't be here.' Tomo slapped his head as recognition to his own stupidity. When he looked up towards the girl he saw that she had collapsed and whisper so slightly that if he didn't have he's youkai hearing he would have never heard her say, "Maybe I'll take just a little nap".  
  
"Great, now that she's asleep I'll just take a little look, if I don't mess with her she'll just leave when she wakes up." He slowly made his way towards the girl. The closer he got the more he realized that she was wounded. "There's no way she'll be able to leave with that leg, stupid mortals, why do they have to be so fragile?"  
  
After about 1 hour he was done. He didn't know what possessed him to fix her leg but he did it. During that time he also retrieved water for her to drink when she awoke.  
  
'I know she has the sight, but does she possess the power to awaken her?' That question had plagued his mind since he started mending her leg. While doing so he also realized that she was a heavy sleeper, he knew that he had put enough pressure on her leg to make a grown man squeal in pain. 'How can I get her up? The sooner I do the sooner she can leave.'

* * *

_Back with the Inu group_

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
For nearly two hours the gang had searched for their missing comrade, well, at least Inuyasha had. Shippo hadn't stopped crying, and Sango and Miroku needed attention from Keade, so Inuyasha did it alone. He had already searched the surrounding field hoping that she had just been tossed aside, but no avail. So he searched the cliffs. He searched and searched and searched without so much as a scent.  
  
Admitting defeat, for now, he made his way back to the top. As he was about 100 feet from the top he came across a small out growing with grass and a tree, normally he wouldn't have thought about it and almost didn't until he was hit with the unmistakable smell of blood, human blood, no, much more familiar, Kagome's blood.  
  
He froze, afraid at first to see her dead. As he turned he didn't see, much to his relieve, a body, but much to his worry he saw a large amount of blood next to the tree. He looked around frantically, hoping to see Kagome's smile and asking him what took him so long but he didn't see her, in fact he didn't see anything. If he wasn't confused before he surely was now. He walked around the growth trying to see where she went, as he walked by the tree he stepped on a twig and _SNAP_.

* * *

_In the cave_

* * *

He hadn't meant to do it. It was instinct to growl at them when a stranger posses a threat. He had only hoped that it wasn't loud enough to wake her u... "Ugh" TO LATE! Tomo was all but lighting himself on fire and yelling I'm a pretty butterfly.[A/N, can't you just see it] He had to make sure she didn't make noise. She was fully awake now and about to scream bloody murder when he grabbed her, without much thought on being gentle, and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Kagome had no idea where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that Inuyasha was out there, and she was in here with someone or thing covering her mouth, preventing her from yelling out. That didn't stop her from trying though, she bit and kicked and wiggled and squirmed to get loose enough to yell out to him.  
  
'I'm right here!' She mentally screamed it over and over hoping that somehow he would hear.

* * *

_Outside_

* * *

He knew he had heard it, or at least he was pretty sure he'd heard it. It was a growl and close too. The only problem was that there was no one around.  
  
'It sounded like it came from inside the cliff' he mentally slapped himself for that one, 'Cliffs don't talk, little own growl.'  
  
Leaving it at that he quickly set off again hoping to reach Keade's village before daybreak to break the bad news to everyone. He had failed to protect Kagome.

* * *

_Cave_

* * *

He was gone; she couldn't believe that he'd left. With her anger boiling she once again bit down on the hand that kept her quiet. It wasn't a hard bite so she didn't expect him to let go and scream something about 'stupid mikos' and 'sharper than expected teeth', but he did.  
  
She decided to make a break for it. She couldn't, the barrier that she hadn't noticed before was keeping her locked in.  
  
"You can't get out that way." Seeing the girl in distress was too much for Tomo. Kagome deciding to take her chances, turned around. What she saw was not the gross and ugly thing she though had the gall to kidnap her, but a handsome young youkai. Yes he was definitely easy on the eyes. He had long brown hair and emerald green eyes, tall too, easily the same height as Sesshomaru. "What do you mean I can't get out this way?"  
  
"I mean that in order to get out I need you to do something for me first" and Tomo went on with the story about how Amethyst was sealed, his duties, and his suspicions. "So you see, you so far are the only one to have been able to seen the entrance and entered. I need you to at least try."  
  
"So you've been here for 100 years protecting her in the small chance the barrier should fail?"  
  
"Yes. Will you help?"  
  
"I suppose that I really don't have a choice, if I want to get out of here. Lead the way."  
  
With that Tomo stood up and started to walk, Kagome at his heals. He lead her down passageway after passageway, purposely taking the long way so that she couldn't easily run away. After 20 min, he stopped so abrubtly that it cause Kagome to run into him and fall backwards on her butt.  
  
As soon as she looked up, Kagome gasped, never in her life had she seen such a beautiful room. She scanned every inch of it before resting upon the reason for the room. In the middle of the room was Amethyst. She was still in her slumber and her face didn't mark 100 years, it was as though for her it had only been a few hours of rest. Taking in all the strength she had Kagome walked forward. She didn't know what to do, so she laid a comforting hand on the sleeping demons arm.  
  
Not even 3 seconds later the room, cave, cliff, all of it was engulfed in an immense purple light. The room filled with Tomo screams, the purple light was a purification wave. Kagome opened her eyes to see herself in the middle of a field, she knew she wasn't out of the cave because it was still dark out when they got to the room, and it was sunny and cheerful here.  
  
All thoughts of her being safe were put into question when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Amethyst. Who are you?"  
  
There, my longest chapter yet. Ok listen up!!!!!!!!!! **A BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS THANK YOU TO EmmazAngel and Gaurdian of the Hell Gate. For you see they seem to be the only ones who are worthy of thanks, why you ask? BECAUSE THEY FREAKIN REVIEWED!!! THAT'S WHY!!! So thanks again guys! Love ya for it. **Oh, and I want at least one for this chapter OK!  
  
**Next chapter: Who Am I? **

.


	4. Who am I?

You know the routine; I don't own it [except Amethyst]. Anyway thanks to those of you who reviewed. I hope I don't let you down.

**Chapter 4: Who am I?**

****

**  
**

* * *

"What do you mean 'what's my name?' Where are we?" Kagome stared in shock. If this really was Amethyst, she could see how she was the daughter of a great Lord.   
  
While in the cave she was dressed in blue and her hair was flat, here, her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her bangs and long locks that curved to her face were left down. She also wore a battle outfit; similar to Sesshomaru's except it was a very, very light purple with a silver sash. She also bore two swords, or at least she thought so, but as she took a closer look she realized one was just the hilt. She stood tall and proud, showing that she had fought many, many times before, but she couldn't help but notice the girlish glow still in her eyes.  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
  
"Fine, my name is Kagome. Now where are we?"  
  
"In a memory, of the time before, when I was awake. You are the only one to have come here in 100 years. I don't know how or why, but you are in here."  
  
"Are you really Amethyst?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It's nothing, but the last thing I saw before I came here was you asleep in a cave."  
  
"Asleep? Why would I sleep in a cave?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I remember...I remember...a...a light."  
  
"A light?"  
  
"Yes, it was a bright blue towards me very fast...an arrow. We were on our way back from a battle. I think that we may have come across a village with a priestess in it. The very last thing I can remember is a sudden pain in my chest. Does that make any sense to you at all?" Amethyst looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes, as if saying silently that she didn't want to know, but had to know.  
  
"Actually, yes, it makes sense. If you were passing by a village with a priestess it's possible that you were shot with a sacred arrow. The only thing I don't understand is that Tomo..."  
  
"What about Tomo, what does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"Tomo was ordered to watch you while you slept, he said that before you blacked out from the force, that you absorbed the arrow."  
  
"How could I have absorbed a sacred arrow? Unless...unless I...unless I were to summon up my youkai, release some of it to allow the power from the arrow to enter my body. But that is just a fairy tale told to young ones in training so that they won't fear their first battle." At this Amethyst became quiet.  
  
Kagome let Amethyst think for a while. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to not know anything that happened before she was put to sleep. [A/N: no pun intended.]  
  
Finally racking up the courage to speak again, Kagome finally asked a very important question, "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Hm, oh, you have to shoot a sacred arrow at me."  
  
"WHAT! I don't want to kil..."  
  
"You won't, only what sealed me can release me. If it was a sacred arrow that caused my coma, then it's a sacred arrow that can wake me from it." She said almost bored.  
  
"Oh, well I don't have a bow or arrow so it's kind of hard for me to fire one."  
As if by magic, a bow and arrow materialized right in front of her eyes.  
Seeing confusion written all over Kagome's face, Amethyst decided to explain, "This place intensifies your natural abilities, seeing how you're a miko, the thing you want can materialize out of pure energy if you will it."  
  
"You mean this is my power?"  
  
"Yup, thankfully it's been able to help with my powers too. The first week I was here I couldn't control the intense power I possessed. I believe that now my power has grown to be that strong. I mean after a hundred years, who's wouldn't."  
  
"I guess so," Kagome laughed for the first time that day, "anyway, back to the business at hand. Ready, 1...2...thr..."  
  
"WAIT! Yuujin en iyashii non ata!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If when I am awake and don't recognize you say 'yuujin en iyashii non ata'. That's what the allies of my father would say to be allowed into the castle, it shows that you are a friend, not a threat. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Ok, yuujin en iyashii non ata, yuujin en iyashii non ata. Ok, got it. Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Alright, 1...2...3!"  
  
Kagome released the arrow. It flew fast and hard, infused with a lot of miko energy it zoomed straight towards Amethyst's heart, but she didn't move and inch. Time seemed to slow down as the arrow struck. When it did another purple light surrounded the two women. It was so bright and so powerful that Kagome could feel it surge through her body as she shielded her eyes. The light faded, but Kagome didn't open her eyes until she felt the slight sporadic drops of rain fall on her head, the same feeling she felt right after a storm stopped. Lifting her head she didn't see a cave, or even the cliff. Instead she saw herself on a hill, surrounded by lush forest, and standing in front of her was a dazed looking Amethyst. There was no sign of the arrow.  
  
Pulling herself up from the ground Kagome made her way over to Amethyst. She reached out a hand to see if she was all right, when she heard the growl. It wasn't a friendly 'quit it' growl, it was a 'if you know what's good for you you'll run' type of growl.   
  
Kagome was not oblivious to it, however, and gave her a gentle shake while saying, "yuujin en iyashii non ata".  
  
This immediately stopped the growling. Suddenly Amethyst grabbed her head and seethed with pain as she knelt down to the ground. Every memory was flooding into her mind quickly, from her childhood, to her training, to before the arrow was fired, to the conversation with Kagome 'I don't want to hurt you'.   
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at Kagome, whom out of concern knelt beside her. It was then that Kagome noticed her eyes, they were the same eyes she had grown to love, they were the same as Inuyasha's eyes. Tomo had not mentioned the Lord's name, but looking at her eyes and her silver hair, Kagome knew, down in her heart that she was a sister, a sister to Inuyasha.   
  
"Oh, god, Kagome did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I think you were about to but then I just said yuujin en iyashii non ata, and you seemed to snap out of it."  
  
Amethyst smiled, and for the first time sniffed Kagome's real scent. There was something familiar to this scent, not strawberry and vanilla scent, but a scent mixed with hers. Not a mate, but a close friend maybe? A pack member, perhaps? She didn't know, but the scent made her want to protect Kagome with her life. [A/N: Can ya guess whose scent? DUH!]   
  
"Are we friends Kagome?" 'Why am I friends with her? I just met her not even 2 hours ago. She just gives off a very friendly aura, I will protect my new friend with my life.'  
  
"I hope so, otherwise I'd probably be dead by now. Um, Amethyst, where are we?"   
  
"I believe that the village you stay in is just down the hill. I saw this place in your memories and it seemed as though it was your home."  
  
"Really? Are you serious? Oh boy! am I relieved. Inuyasha will probably have a fit for me being gone so long and worrying everyone."

* * *

_Back with the gang

* * *

_  
  
They sat in silence, that's the way it had been since Shippo's cries had stopped. Inuyasha had just come back 3 hours ago, but with very bad news. Unfortunately the kit, whom everyone thought was asleep, overheard the whole thing and cried himself hoarse. The rest of the gang sat in silent grieving.   
  
What would they do now, with no Kagome they'd have a harder time finding the jewel shards, but would manage, wouldn't they? Sango and Miroku talked that over after the kit fell asleep. Inuyasha stayed in the corner, he delivered the news and then went off into his own little world.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon. The scent wasn't there before, but most definitely there now. He stood up, startling the other two.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"There is a huge aura not far from the village."  
  
"It's a demon, strong one too. Let's go."  
  
"Right." Sango grabbed her boomerang and stood to leave. "Kilala, you stay here and   
watch Shippo."  
  
"Maow"  
  
Inuyasha was already at the door and leaving when a second scent hit his nose. This scent however stopped him in his tracks causing the two behind him to crash into him.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you sto......PERVERT!" There was no slap though because Inuyasha's next word stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"What did you just say Inuyasha?"  
  
But Miroku's question didn't get answered, because he was already out of the hut running to the scent. It didn't take long for Miroku and Sango to follow. Inuyasha purposely went slow so they could catch up. When they reached to top of the hill what they saw mad their breath come short. It was Kagome, and she was helping the demon?

* * *

_With Kagome and Amethyst

* * *

_  
Kagome held out a hand to help Amethyst up with, she greatly accepted it. About halfway up 3 new scents came into range. Her first thought was that they were just villagers, but when she looked over and saw three people looking at them, prepared for battle, she immediately went into 'protect pack' mode and so far Kagome was the only pack she had now. She grabbed Kagome and put her securely behind her, and growled a warning. This in turn caused the one in red to growl back.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was strong and commanding.  
  
"Just for saying her name I'll shred you to pieces!" Just as she was about to leap, Kagome's hand came on her shoulder, stopping her in place.  
  
"It's alright Amethyst. These are my friends, they can be trusted."  
  
"Maybe by you, but they will have to earn my trust."  
  
"It's ok, you guys can come up here. She won't attack you."  
  
"And just who are you my fair maiden?"  
  
"My name is Amethyst. Protector of the... well I was the protector of the border of my father's land. And you are?"  
  
"Call me Miroku, and this lovely woman here is Sango." Amethyst nodded to both as a sign of recognition.  
  
"And who are you?" she said pointedly at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'who am I'?"

* * *

Whohoo! I believe I outdid myself with this chapter. 5 full pages! I hope you like it. Thanks once again to all of you who did review. It means a lot to me.  
I think this deserves at least 2 reviews. Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!!!!   
  
**Next chapter: I ain't nothing  
**  
Ja  
. 


	5. I ain't nothing

I do not own Inuyasha!, no matter how much I want to, I just don't.

**Hear ye! Hear ye!**

**By official order of the Author of **

**this fanfic, ramzgurl, this chapter **

**shall be dedicated to those noble**

**and loyal ****souls whom have reviewed. **

**With the direct quote, 'I Love you guys!'.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

So here it is... the long awaited...

**Chapter 5: I ain't nothing**

* * *

"What the fuck do you think I meant? When I ask _'who are you' _I generally expect a name. It's really as simple as that." Amethyst knew what his name was, but decided to have a little fun instead. 

"And what if I don't wanna tell you my name?"

"I'll beat it out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try, wench."

"What was that!? You did not just call me a wench." She can handle being called a bitch, after all, it was true. But wench wasn't tolerated with her.

"Sure did, what's it to ya?"

"That does it, your going down. Come here you little son of a bi..." Fun and play, now had become very serious to Amethyst.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. 'Really you'd swear she was Kouga in disguise by the way she's acting.' She couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her mouth.

"What are you laughing at wench?"

"Don't talk to Kagome like that! You have no right." With that said, a staring match ensued between the Inu's.

The tension was rising rapidly. The three onlookers knew that with Kagome around, it wouldn't get messy, but it still was an uncomfortable situation.

Kagome was so worried about the two of them hurting each other that she didn't even notice two jewel shards coming their way. This little mishap on her part didn't stop Amethyst's nose from doing its duty, she knew that there was a wolf coming, and not a complete stranger either.

Just as she was about to ask, a whirlwind came up the hill and stopped right on top of Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, just though I'd drop by and see how my woman was doi..." before he could finish, Amethyst had him off the ground by at least a foot, holding him by the neck, and not even a moment later, a low, deathly, sinister growl came from her throat.

The others were in a state of shock, not only did they not see her move, but she had enough power to easily overcome a demon with two jewel shards. And that look, why was it so familiar?

When Kagome finally snapped out of it she started to panic, Amethyst would kill Kouga without a second thought.

"No! Amethyst!" she all but screamed "He's our friend."

An incoherent Inuyasha mumbled "Speak for yourself."

"SIT!! I heard that!"

When Amethyst saw the crater where Inuyasha once stood, she dropped Kouga and burst out laughing. If Miroku and Sango weren't shocked before, they sure were now.

'Just a minute ago, she could have rivaled Sesshoumaru with that cold stare. And now she's laughing? I've never heard of a taiyoukai laughing before.' Sango couldn't help but wonder who this Amethyst really was. She was definitely an Inuyoukai, you could tell that much by the growling.

Kagome knelt down next to Kouga, who was currently gasping for air. Amethyst saw this and immediately felt bad. She had only just met Kagome's traveling companions and ended up attacking her friend. She stopped laughing and went over to help Kouga up.

"It's been a long time Kouga." She said as she offered a hand to Kouga, which was greatly accepted.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, I do. I used to go with my father when he would discuss treaties with the wolf demon tribes. The last time I saw you though, you had just finished training and saw me, _a female_. You figured I would have been an easy target, but if I remember correctly, which I do, I kicked your ass."

"Amethyst?!" Kouga could only stare, there was no way she could be her.

"The one and only." Taking a mock bow as she said so.

"They said that you were dead. Killed by Parui."

"My fathers doing no doubt, to keep me safe. Tell me, does the treaty still hold?"

"The peace treaty? Nah, it died along with your father. If there was one Inu that I held respect for it was him."

"If my father is dead, then who rules?"

"Your younger brother." Kouga stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!!!! He couldn't even wield a sword and you're telling me that he rules the land?!"

"After the news of your death, he learned. I guess he figured that without you there to protect him he had to learn to fend for himself."

"How could this have happened? Why am I dwelling on the past. We all knew I didn't want it. Oh, sorry about the whole choking thing. Kagome was the one who awakened me, so naturally I protect her as one of the pack."

"No prob. Kami knows you've done worse. Well I better go, Kagome until next time. Keep your hands off of my woman Inu-kurro" Having said those words, he left the same way he came, in a whirlwind.

"She's not your woman! What the fuck was that about!?" Inuyasha was irate. It was bad enough that Kagome treated Kouga nicely, but to have this new demon treat Kouga as a brother sent him over the top.

Amethyst wasn't fazed by his anger and answered smoothly, "Before I was sealed away, my father's lands, as well as Kouga's father's lands were once at peace with each other. Kouga and I met, as I said, when I tagged along on one of my father's meetings. We sparred and became friends quickly, as well as sparring partners. We met every time our father's did." At mentioning her father, her face became worn and sad, "It was a good stress reliever, my brother sure didn't spar with me, and the guards didn't have time. Hell, I barely had time. My father was teaching me everything there was to know about ruling. I was his heir, but I hated it. Now battle, that was what I loved. To just go out there and let all of your anger go. Oh well, that's the past and this is the now." She finished with a smile.

"I suggest that we return to the hut. If we don't soon Shippo will be coming to look for us soon." Miroku looked at the sky, it was starting to turn lighter, signaling morning.

"Oh no!, I forgot about him. He'll be so relieved that you're alive and safe Kagome."

Everyone gathered their things and started to walk to the hut.

* * *

_In the Hut_

* * *

Once safely inside, Miroku decided that it was safe to discuss a matter that had been bugging him. 

"Amethyst?"

"Hm?"

"You mentioned something about being sealed away, may I ask what that is about?"

"I think that I'll have Kagome tell you, she does after all know the whole story."

"Oh, um, ok, well why don't I start from where you were shot with the arrow. Well you see, about a hundred years ago..." And so Kagome told the story like Tomo had told her. During the middle of the story, Shippo had woke up and started to ball again. It took several minutes of coaxing, but Kagome managed to get him to go to sleep again so that she could finish. "...and then we ended up on the hill and, well, you know the rest from there."

She left her friends in shock. Sango was the first to recover.

"Amethyst, what was your father's name?"

"Inutaishio." Amethyst answered with great pride.

Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped to the floor.

"But that would mean that Sesshoumaru is your younger brother." Miroku pointed out.

"Yes. Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Inuyasha's dads name was Inutaishio, his older brother is Sesshoumaru."

"But that would mean that your Kanata's son, my b...br...brother?" Amethyst couldn't

believe it. She had another brother. One that was more like her, he had his mother's spirit, and his father's heart. She now saw the similarities, the white hair, the amber eyes, why didn't she notice before. Amethyst's heart made her feel as though she could fly.

"I ain't nobody, especially _your_ brother."

She fell straight back to earth.

**The End. **No I'm just kidding, many many more chapters to go yet. How did you like this chapter. Can you believe over a thousand words, I mean holy man. I hope that Kouga wasn't to OC. Keep reviewing. I love to know how I'm doing.

**Next Chapter: The Talk**

.

.

.


	6. The talk

**_I own Inuyasha! Yeah! Right! I WISH!!!!! Amethyst is mine though, mine, mine, mine, all mine, Mwuahahahaha! Oh and once again a BIG, GIGANTIC, GINORMOUS, GARGANTUON, THANK YOU!!!!! To all of you who reviewed, that goes to you! And also a thanks to those who at least read my fic._**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 6: The talk

* * *

The look on Amethyst's face was one that no taiyoukai should use, a sign of weakness, and the look of complete and total sadness. She just didn't understand, they had the same father, the same brother, yet he denied being _her_ brother.

"If I was really your brother don't you think that we'd smel..." The immediate rustle of Amethyst's clothing interrupted him. When they looked up she was standing by the door.

"I'm going for a walk, don't follow me." She pointedly said towards Inuyasha.

"As if I would want to" But she didn't hear that last part, she was already miles away.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so insensitive? She's all alone and finally had hope when she found out you were her brother. Why did you send her away like that?"

"It's not like I've had anyone to cry to all my life Kagome. She's a youkai, she'll get over it."

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT! In case you forgot! The last time she was awake she had her whole family with her. You may have been alone most of you life, but she hasn't."

Inuyasha mumbled a few curse words that none of the group knew he could say. Kagome 'humphed' and sat down. When the spells finally wore off, he said a few witty comebacks. When she didn't answer, he waved a hand in front of her face. It wasn't until she acknowledged the presence of Sango, Shippo, and Miroku (who was slowly inching toward Sango), that he realized she was ignoring him. So he left, most likely to the god tree.

* * *

_With Amethyst_

* * *

_Walk? _**HA! **She ran. She didn't know why, or where, all she knew was that she needed to clear her head. The best way she found out to do so was to run fast and hard. Finally reaching the coast, probably over a hundred miles away judging by the amount of time that she ran. Looking at the sky she guessed it to be a little after two, she had run for 5 hours straight. Finding a large and secluded tree she jumped into it, landing on the most secure branch there, and sat down. So many thoughts and feelings were running through her head faster than she could run.

'Why doesn't he want to be my brother?'

'Is it because he's ashamed? No, I haven't known him long enough for him to be ashamed.'

And so the hours went by, and still she sat, wondering, thinking, and hoping to find an answer as to 'why'.

* * *

_With the gang_

* * *

"Where could she be? It's been hours." Kagome couldn't help but worry as she watched the sun set behind the neighboring mountains. 'I hope she's ok'

As if he read her mind Miroku said "She will be fine Kagome, she is a demon after all. Sango wanted me too tell you that dinner was ready."

"Thank you Miroku, but I'm not hungry." It was a lie, she was starving, but she was more worried than that.

"If your sure. You know both Sango and I are here if you need to talk."

"I... Miroku?"

"Hmm"

"Thank you, for understanding me."

"It's no trouble Kagome."

Miroku went into the hut leaving a chilled Kagome to her thoughts. Soon after a loud 'PERVERT' was heard followed by a _smack._ As the night moved on, the cold became too much as well as her hunger, Kagome went inside to a warm fire and bed.

* * *

_A few hours earlier with Inuyasha_

* * *

'Why isn't she back yet? It's not like I hurt her feelings or something. Taiyoukai aren't supposed to have emotion.'

* * *

_With Amethyst same time_

* * *

'I know I'm not supposed to show emotion. I was trained not to. My mother died when I was just a pup. A beta female from the black clan somehow managed to catch the heart of the alpha white. When she died my world came crashing down, father became depressed, often securing himself away from the world, and me. Me...he didn't want a female for his heir; I had to prove myself worthy. So I did. I got over her death, trained harder than even some of the generals, and became faster, stronger, and smarter. I became what was expected of an heir. My father however wasn't happy, he was still depressed, losing your mate is hard, and I learned that from my own past. Our land was falling into turmoil, and there was nothing I could do, seeing how I wasn't the official heir. So I gave him a rude awakening, something that I still have scars from, I challenged him for alpha. Man did he react, not in a good way either. He accepted and I think it took half a century to finish all the repairs to the palace. I surprised him though, in the twenty years I trained my body, I trained it to take all he gave. During the battle he asked me...

_Flashback_

"_What gives you the right to challenge me?!" Inutaishio screamed as he drew his sword. Showing that he accepted the challenge._

"_As the nest of kin I have every right if I have proper reasoning!" Amethyst yelled back, getting into a fighting stance, she knew that it wasn't wise to challenge the alpha, that was why they were called the alpha, they were the best, but he needed a wake up call._

_Inutaishio leapt forward, sword pointing straight at Amethysts heart. Amethyst in turn raised her sword to block the attack, entangling the two together. _

"_What reasoning could you possibly have?" He pulled his sword out of the tangle._

_Amethyst jumped back, doing a summersault in the air, and landing gracefully on the other side of the room. "Our land is crumbling, the people need a leader!"_

_Inutaishio had had enough, not only did she challenge him, but she was insulting him. He lunged at her, she blocked but the blow was so intense that she was thrown against the wall, making a hole. Getting up she screamed a battle cry; 'LIGHT OF THE DAMNED!' and flames were thrown from the sword. Inutaishio dodged, but barely. He was puzzled, how could his daughter have so much power? The last time he saw her train, she could barely hit the target. Barely finishing his thought, he had to dodge another attack, this attack she called 'ANGLES FURY' the attack basically consisted of a powerful wind, so powerful in fact that it blew a he hole through the wall to the outside. Inutaishio responded by using the 'THUNDER SCAR' [a lot like the 'wind scar'. But you know he didn't have the swords yet, Amethyst is only 34 here, DUH!]. This attack was much more powerful than the other two. This attack blew up the entire east wing of the palace._

"_They have a leader!" he yelled as rubble came crashing down around the two._

"_Do they? Because from what I've seen, they're so called leader has locked himself away for the past two decades!!!"_

"_I understand how you feel, she was my mother after all, but you need to get over it. The land is still here, your friends and allies are still here," by this point, she was screaming. But she whispered the last part, so quietly that her father barely heard her, "I'm still here. Don't I count for at least part of your love?" Tears were brimming her eyes. "I relinquish my challenge." she knelt down crying, and held her sword up while saying that._

_Inutaishio walked forward, taking the sword from her and tossing it to the ground. He fell to his knees and held his daughter, his very hope, close to him. He had been so lost in his own pity that he'd forgotten how it must have affected her._

"_Shh. It's ok. I'm here now."_

"_I was so scared, I thought it was bad to loose one parent, but then I started to loose you too. It was too much."_

_End_

...he held me for hours like that. Afterwards he was the leader again, and never faultered. When I was 67 he remated to Sesshoumaru's mother. I found hope in her, but I lost it when she died protected Sesshoumaru from a dragon. I was 75 then, and I put a barrier around my heart, not even letting my 7-year-old brother into it. I fought, that's what I did, I went to war and killed, I trained, and I killed. That was who I was for 50 long years. Then I met Qamar, he somehow got around my barrier and I fell in love and was mated at the age of 125. We never sired a child together, it was forbidden. He was a Cat youkai; a mix of the blood would have been disastrous. We both knew it and accepted it, so long as we could love, we didn't care. We loved to fight too, often going to the front line in a battle, many of which were between humans, he was the one that opened both my fathers and my heart to humans. He was killed only seven years later. My father though found love once again when I was 156 years old. The thing I couldn't believe was that she was human! Who'd a thought it? Certainly not me. Kanata grew on me though, she helped me get over Qamar's death, and I once again had hope. Wait! That's it! Kanata was human! That means that Inuyasha is a half demon, he didn't have anyone when he was young, both his parents were taken from him, poor guy, he must have been tortured as a pup. That's why he doesn't want another relative. Sesshoumaru was never warm hearted, probably learned that from me, and now that he knows how to fight, he must have tried to kill Inuyasha numerous times. Why would he want another full blood relative, he probably thinks that I'll try to kill him the minute I trust him. I have to get back'

So she ran, she ran faster than she ever ran before, because now she had a reason to run, she had to let him know.

* * *

_With Inuyasha near sundown_

* * *

_Sniff sniff_ 'I smell dinner, better get back, it'll be night soon.'

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down and to see the last thing he thought he'd see, okay maybe not the last, but in the top ten. Underneath him stood Amethyst.

She was sweating, visibly, meaning that she had been running fast and long.

"What do you want?" Watching her settle into a sitting position under his branch.

"Could you come down? We need to talk."

"We don't _need_ to talk about anything."

"Okaaaay. Well then I'll talk, because I _want_ you to know something."

"And that would be!"

"I'm sorry."

"What! Why?"

"Because I wasn't there. I knew your mother Inuyasha, and I wasn't exactly friendly at first either."

"You mean you tried to hurt her?"

"No, not hurt her, I didn't let her get close to me. You see, I had already had two mothers, both demons, and they didn't last, so how could a human? Mine died in battle, I was 8, Sesshoumaru's protecting him when he was 7. When mine died, our father locked himself away, it took me challenging him for leadership _26 years later _to wake him up. When Sesshoumaru's mother died, he didn't lock himself away, but he did suffer. I suffered more. I put a barrier around my heart and didn't let anyone in, not even Sesshoumaru. That's probably why he's so cold towards everyone now. It took a cat demon named Qamar to break it. We met in battle, and fell in love. We were mated not even a year later. During that time the Inuyoukai race befriended humans, fought along side them, and protected them. Father even fell in love with one of them. Years before Kanata and our father became mates, Qamar was killed in battle. One of the generals we were fighting along side with had made a deal with the enemy and surprised us all. So you can imagine why I wasn't exactly happy about her being in the family. It didn't take long though for her to bring me out of my rut, losing a mate takes a toll on your very soul. I once again began to trust humans, and considered Kanata as my mother, even though I outnumbered her in years. I only had that for six years, before I was sent into an undying sleep."

"What's your point?"

"I never knew you, never knew what had happened, never helped you, never was there for you. What has happened to you is similar to what happened to me, you've had so much loss, you protected your heart. Someday though, and I can guarantee it, someone will be able to find there way around that barrier. That's why I'm able to laugh and cry, Qamar, along with your mother, melted my barrier away. And for that reason I'm happy." She gave a small chuckle thinking about all the fun she had finally gotten to have. She kept those memories fresh, and tried to loose the hard ones.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. This youkai, who had had so much loss and sadness in her life was able to laugh about it.

"I would have come for you, you know that right? If I had been awake, I would have taken care of you and kept you safe."

"Why?" That was the real question

"Because you're my brother, and it would have been my duty. But for a better reason, because you are my brother, I love you as such. I would never wish harm to you."

"But I'm a hanyou, worth less than dirt."

"I realize that you're a hanyou, but you are most certainly not less than dirt. Do you realize that if Sesshoumaru were to die you'd become the Lord of the Western lands? Do you? Hanyou or not, everyone deserves happiness, and I believe that you found some."

Amethyst got up and started walking towards the smell of food, it was well past dark and she hadn't eaten anything for 100 years.

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked to the retreating form.

Smiling while turning around she answered "Because you have something that I never did. You have friends." And She turned walking to the hut leaving a Inuyasha with a lot to think about.

This is kind of a boring chapter, but I thought you guys should know this stuff. Over 2000 words, I keep getting longer and longer. I want at least 2 more reviews. Okay?

My next few chapters are going to be quick (fast pace). I need to get my story moving. I hope you guys keep reading! JA!!!!

Next Chapter: The attack

.


	7. The attack

Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I started a new story called 'to be that of wolf, yet to love a dog' so far I've gotten only good reviews so I'm super happy.

Ok, a BIG SUPERDIDUPER THANKS to the following:

Neptunie

Kagome M.K.  
MoroTheWolfGod  
LoveAngel69  
Miki Crosby  
EmmazAngel

**AND A HUMONGUS GINORMUS THANK YOU TO **_GAURDIAN OF THE HELL GATE. _**You are my best reviewer. To that I dedicate this chapter to you.**

Anyway, on to the very long awaited chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7: The attack**

* * *

Walking back to the cabin after considering everything his newly found sister had said he thought to himself, 'I'm not alone am I, I do have friends, without even noticing it, they became my friends.' He stopped when he saw Kagome and Amethyst leave, hiding, he didn't want to talk to either of them right now.

* * *

_Back at the hut a few minutes earlier_

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath, Sango, Amethyst, care to join me?"

"No thank you Kagome, maybe I'll join you later."

"Alright Sango. Amethyst, how about you?"

"I guess I could use one."

"Great lets go!"

Grabbing her toiletries, Kagome left the hut followed closely by Amethyst. About 15 yards from the hot spring the wind changed direction.

Doing a quick stop, Amethyst sniffed the air. There was an unfamiliar scent nearby, she couldn't quite pinpoint were it was coming from.

'What is that, it smells like grave soil [betchya can't guess who!]. Wait, what was that, a bowstring notching?' **_SWISH. _**Eyes wide she did the only thing that came to mind, save pack from danger.

"KAGOME DOWN!" Amethyst dove forward knocking Kagome to the ground, just in time to see an arrow fly past and hit the tree, directly where Kagome's heart was not even two seconds before. Looking around quickly she saw the form of a young female.

"Who the hell is that!?"

"K..Kikyo" Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened, she would have been dead if Amethyst hadn't come with. Since when did Kikyo come after her and not Inuyasha? Her thoughts were interupted by Amethyst.

"_Kikyo_ huh? Well she doesn't look so tough. Hey you, Kikyo, why do you smell of grave soil?"

Stepping out of the shadows Kikyo grinned, "Well, well, nothing gets past you Inuyoukai, I smell like grave soil because I'm dead. I'm afraid that you've messed up my plans, however. Now prepare to die." Notching another arrow, this time aimed at Amethyst she let it fly.

**_THUNK_**. She dodged it as it hit the tree again, if not for youkai agility she would have been struck.

"Dead huh, well then it won't matter if I kill you again." She leapt forward. Claws extended. She knew this would be a fight to the finish.

**_SWISH_**. Kikyo let another arrow fly, but one thing that she didn't expect was for Amethyst to catch it.

**_SNAP_**. Amethyst broke the arrow in half, her hand burning. Although, the sacred arrow didn't have the affect it should have, it didn't go without injury. Now officially pissed, Amethyst ran forward and used her poison whip. **_SNAP_**. It hit, on the right shoulder. So concentrated on her attack that she didn't notice the arrow flying until... **_THUD_**...it hit her right in the stomach.

"Ugh!" She doubled over in pain the same time Kikyo fell back from her injury, "You little bitch, you think that a simple arrow will stop me!" But to late, she was gone. "Damn it! She escaped."

Running over to Kagome she checked for any sign of an injury, she was satisfied when she found none.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?" she asked pointedly towards the arrow sticking out of Amethysts stomach.

"Are you kidding, my hand hurts worse than this. Come on, let's get back to the hut."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_At the hut_

* * *

"They've been gone a long time," Miroku stated starting to rise "maybe I should go see if they are alrigh..." 

"Park it monk, you're not going anywhere." Sango said rubbing her boomerang menacingly, "I'm sure that they're fine."

"Don't be sure, I smell blood."

Not a minute later, the missing pair appeared in the doorway, Kagome seemed uninjured, but Amethyst's hand was burned and there was an arrow coming out of her stomach. Sango winced at the depth of the arrow, even though Amethyst showed no sign of pain.

Sitting down, Amethyst did her best to ignore the stares that she was receiving. Kagome was mending her hand, she thought this rather hilarious because being full demon it would heal in only a few hours time on it's own, she wasn't about to complain thought. Although she showed no signs of pain, her hand hurt like hell.

"I need to get that arrow out." Kagome's voice was shaking, just the thought of doing that made her uneasy.

"No problem." With little reaction, she pulled the arrow out herself. She winced slightly, it was deeper than she thought. 'OUCH! Goddamn it that fucking hurt, no, I can't show weakness, even among friends, it's not allowed.'

"There, all finished."

"Huh?" Amethyst looked down, somehow during that short amount of time Kagome had bandaged her stomach up. "Wow, you're quick."

"Yeah, it comes with practice."

"Practice from whom?" She already knew the answer but couldn't help herself.

"Just to let you know, we're leaving tomorrow morning, we have to start looking for jewel shards again. Don't think that just because you're injured we're going to go easy either."

"Would you shut it Inuyasha, I am a demon you know. I'll be healed and ready to go before your even awake, so just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet bitch."

"Why thank you so much for the compliment."

"Shit that doesn't work for you."

"No shit, dumbass."

"Alright, you want to take this outside?"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! Can't you see that she's injured."

"It's alright Kagome, really." Turning her attention to the newly formed crater, "I can't believe that I actually felt bad for you because you didn't have that many friends. Now I'm shocked as hell that you have this many, when you don't even come to their rescue when crazy dead bitches come around shooting at them!"

"What!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yeah that's right, some crazy woman called Kikyo tried to kill Kagome! If I hadn't been there, Kagome would be a corpse! That's how I got a burned hand and an arrow in the gut! I PROTECT MY PACK!!!!!"

"I protect them!" He was hurting now, Kikyo had attacked Kagome. It was a miracle that she came out of it without a scratch. 'What are you thinking, look at the beating Amethyst took to protect her.'

"Yeah right."

"STOP! This is pointless! Why are you two even arguing? Look it's late and we're all a little cranky, why don't we sleep on it. Maybe things will be better in the morning."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'll keep watch, after 100 years of it, the last thing I want to do right now is sleep. But you need to, you're practically falling asleep sitting up."

She was right and Kagome knew it. So without a single disagreement everyone got ready to sleep. Amethyst, being true to her word, stepped outside to keep watch.

It was close to midnight when the crew finally was asleep. She was thankful for the peace and quiet.

'Stupid Inuyasha, I actually felt bad for him! HA! He's so cruel towards everyone I'm surprised he had it that good! What am I saying, gods I'm turning back into what I was, a cold heartless bitch. That's not what I want, but he just knows how to rub me the wrong way. I think that I'll make him think that I'm mad at him for a little longer, it's kind of funny.'

And there she sat, staring up at the stars, wondering why fate had been so cruel as to take away her father and stepmother, again. Maybe it thought it was a fair trade for her brother. Her last coherent thought was, "Stupid boy." She was lost in memory and thought, but as alert as ever.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eleven hundred words! Kind of shorter but hey it's an update. I want at least one more review for this chapter. Thanks to all who have at the very least read this. And in case you can't tell, I HATE KIKYO!!!!!!! Anyway...

Next Chapter: Brother Who?

Ja


	8. Brother who?

Hey, sorry it took so long. But like I said, severe writers block. This isn't half as descriptive as I would have like it to be, oh well. But enough moping around, and on with the chapter!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 8: Brother who?**

* * *

The sun rose early in the morning to show the gang getting ready to depart. Amethyst hadn't lied when she said that she'd be healed by the morning. To the gang she appeared to be in an altogether good mood, but completely ignored Inuyasha.

'He deserves this, even if I'm not still mad, he shouldn't have pissed me off so bad last night.'

Finally, about an hour after the sunrise, the gang was ready to go. They didn't have a single clue about any jewel shards, but it was better to look than just sit around. Inuyasha was in the front, followed by Miroku and Sango on Kirara, and behind them was...

"Hey, where did Kagome and Amethyst go?" Sango was going to ask Amethyst a question, but realized that neither of them was following.

"They said that they'd be back as soon as possible, Amethyst had to go to the Western Lands and Kagome wanted to go with."

"Shippo! I thought that you were with Kagome."

"I was, but they decided that I had to stay back here to let you know where they went."

"WHAT!!!! SESSHOUMARU WILL TEAR THEM APART!!! WE GOT TO GO AFTER THEM!!"

"Relax Inuyasha. I'm sure that Amethyst can take care of herself."

"It's not her that I think he's worried about Sango."

"Yeah, but you saw the beating that she took to protect Kagome, against family won't be any different." 'I hope'

* * *

_With Kagome and Amethyst_

* * *

As they walked through the forest they both felt guilty for leaving the group behind, but this was more important than anything right now.

"Are you sure that the weapons will still be there?"

"Most defiantly. The cave was hidden to everyone, not even my father knew I had such an extensive weapon collection."

"Well that's good, I'd feel kind of stupid for going all the way there and have them not be there."

"Its not missing weapons that I'm worried about, all of them are like the tetsaiga [sp?], they recognize me as their rightful wielder. It's Sesshoumaru that worries me."

"Why, wouldn't he be relieved that you're alive?"

"It's possible, but he may also think that now that I'm back, I want to reclaim the western lands. You know, I was the heir, until...well...you know."

"So he'll either be happy, or as happy as Sesshoumaru can get, or he'll try to kill us?"

"Right, so best be on your guard, oh and when we get there, I'll go all bitch mode."

"Why?"

"Because, to show emotion, is to show weakness, something that all taiyoukai are taught not to do. If I were to saw, um...laugh, that would mean that I'm not focusing on the problem at hand, that I'm not concentrating hard enough. He would use that and more than likely land a finishing blow."

"Oh, so you mean that all when you were growing up, you couldn't show emotion towards anybody?"

"I never said that, I could smile and laugh and cry around my father, he understood that even though I was a taiyoukai, a warrior, and the heir to the western lands, I was still his little girl. Come on, get on my back, we'll get there faster that way, and I want to get back to the others soon."

She knelt down and allowed Kagome to hop on. I mean hop; even when she was knelt down Amethyst was very tall. As soon as Kagome was situated, they were off.

Kagome held on for dear life. She was fast, really really fast. Kagome figured that with the speed that she was going, they'd be there in no time at al...

"We're here."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Not really, we weren't that far from it to begin with. Let's go."

Amethyst walked toward the castle, almost afraid of what was to come. Looking around, she saw him, that little green toad that always hung around Sesshoumaru, running towards them.

"Who are you? No one is allowed in the castle of Lord Sesshoumaru." His voice had not changed, still as annoying as ever. "He will be most displeased that stran..."

"Shut up Jaken! Unless you wish I use your body for my training once again." The look on Amethysts face was so stern, so cold, that it made Kagome shiver.

"M...m...my Lady! Please forgive me! I was under the impression that you were dead!"

"Shut UP JAKEN!!!! I'm well aware of the circumstances for which my father set whilst I slept. I am here to merely pick up a few things, you have no need to alert Sesshoumaru to my presence." Having said that Amethyst walked by the shocked Jaken towards the back of the castle. Kagome, having never been here before was awestruck.

"I take you like what you see." Noticing Kagome had stopped to stare.

"I've never been here before, it must have been something to grow up in here."

"Yes, I suppose it was." Shrugging her shoulders. "I guess it never really occurred to me.

Now hurry, it's only through those vines there." She pointed to a secluded spot that looked no different than the rest of the castle wall.

"Are you sure?"

Amethyst was already by the wall when she asked that question. Instead of answering she just simply walked towards the wall and seemed to disappear inside of it. [A/N. If you watch the series charmed, it's like that time thingy that piper had to use to go back in time and change the future, completely disguised.] Kagome was, needless to say, shocked. She walked up to the wall and tried to find where it was, suddenly a hand shot out of the wall, grabbed her, and pulled her in. She was about to scream when she realized that it was Amethyst.

"Eep!! You could of just showed me you know!"

"Yeah, but then you would have hesitated and that would have been just way to annoying."

Finally letting go of Kagome, Amethyst went to the back of the room to grab the weapons that she came for. Everywhere there was a weapon, most of them Kagome figured were demonic blades, but every once in a while you saw a bow of some sorts.

One bow in particular caught her attention. It was long and slender, it shimmered with what Kagome guessed to be gold. She went over to pick it up, and it was amazingly light. Holding it up she realized that it wasn't made of gold, just slight accents and it was engraved with a saying, though she couldn't read it.

"You like? That was a gift from a suitor, he was from the Meoushing territory, said that 'a beautiful female deserved beautiful weaponry.'" She said mimicking a masculine voice.

"What's it say?"

"Let me see. 'Ever more the road show you two ways of life, all is not lost, either is right while neither is wrong' you know, I've never taken the time to actually read this. It's a good message."

"What's it mean?"

"That you use this bow, and while you use it, you're faced with difficult decisions, much like a fork in the road you're traveling. It also says that no matter what the choice, it will be the right one because it was yours."

"That makes sense." She sighed as she put it down back where she found it.

Picking the bow up and handing it back to Kagome she said "You keep it, I have so many that it doesn't seem fair, besides it suits you."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Of course, I've never used this one, so it'll see you as it's rightful user. Come on, I've got what I came to get, lets get back before they decide to follow us."

"Okay"

So they left the weapon room, about halfway across the courtyard Amethyst froze. Kagome quickly stopped as well. Not even five seconds later she was being dragged to the side by Amethyst in time to see a huge explosion.

"Sesshoumaru!" Amethyst was pissed, she knew this would happen but was hoping to get Kagome out before hand. Stepping out of the bush that she hid Kagome in she faced her long since seen brother.

"They said you had died. If your not then prepare to be!"

"Not this time dear _brother_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Oh oh oh, my first cliffy! I'm so happy! This is a really short chapter I realize but hey, at least it's a chapter. I want 2 more reviews okay? Stupid writers block. I hope I'll be able to update soon.

**Chapter 9: Custom made**

Ja!


	9. Custom made

At Last!!!!! Writer's block is disappearing! I would have updated sooner but we've just started school and I've already got tons of homework. I'm going to try to make this chapter extra long so hopefully it will make up for the lost time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Chapter 9 [hey I'm on chapter nine!]: Custom made**

* * *

"Damn it! Where the fuck are they!" Inuyasha was mad, no; mad didn't even begin to describe it. 

It was almost sunset and there was still no sign of Kagome and Amethyst. After much talking, hitting, and ultimately Kilala laying on him, the group managed to convince

Inuyasha to allow until dark for them to return. Knowing how close it was, as well as the hours that they were gone, they were all a little antsy.

"That's it! I'm going." Inuyasha made to stand up.

"It's not dark yet." Shippo always had a way to state the obvious, which really aggravated Inuyasha to a boiling point.

"Shippo's right Inuyasha, you agreed to after dark." Sango was stoking the fire, making sure it didn't go out, no one had gone for wood for at least two hours.

"They're right. I'm sure that Kagome and Amethyst will have a good explanation for leaving." Miroku said, none of them aware of the two figures falling from the sky.

"Actually we do." Kagome startled them all saying this while climbing of off Amethyst's back.

"Where the hell were you! You coulda been killed! Do you know that?!" Inuyasha was the first to get over the shock.

"Ahh cram it would ya! I've heard enough of your constant whining to last me 2 lifetimes." Amethyst jumped into the nearest tree, she was peeved and showed it.

Now to the onlookers, Kagome looked normal, except for the windswept hair. But Amethyst was a way, WAY different story. Her clothes were tattered, she had several cuts as well as many bruises, the way she moved showed no sign of pain, even her face showed little to no emotion, but her eyes told it all. She was in pain, maybe not physically, but most definitely emotionally. What exactly had she and Kagome just been through.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"SIT!" THUD

"What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive jerk."

"Well excuse me, but I think that I deserve to know what the hell happened."

"Well I can't tell you, I can say we got what we went for, but the rest is for her to tell."

Kagome's voice was sullen. Now everyone knew something had indeed happened, and it wasn't good. Slowly she looked up into the tree Amethyst had chosen and remembered it all...

_Flashback- Kagome's P.O.V._

"_They said you had died. If your not then prepare to be!"_

"_Not this time dear brother."_

"_Well then draw your weapon."_

_Both drew there chosen weapons, Sesshoumaru had of course chosen Tokijin, but Amethyst had never had the chance to explain her weapons to her. It indeed was beautiful though, a red blade that seemed to glow, it was long and slender._

'_I don't remember seeing that on her belt though.'_

_Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by a crash, the battle had begun and it looked as though it had started a while ago. Amethyst was fast, Sesshoumaru strong, the outcome was unknown. _

_Normal P.O.V._

_So far all that Amethyst was doing was blocking, she analyzed every move he made, looking for the opening, the weakness. He attacked again, swinging around a full 360 degrees leaving his right side open, 'THERE!' She struck, it wasn't a heavy blow, but it was enough to get him back for her to attack. She pointer her weapon towards him and let the energy flow, it came in great bursts that flew across the ground. Kagome thought that it looked strangely like the wind scar only this glowed red, like the weapon. _

_Sesshoumaru leapt, but not without getting hit in the side with the energy. He let his attack go, at the same time using his poison whip to attack Kagome, she screamed of course and that caused Amethyst to loose concentration and be hit full force._

_When the dust cleared, it revealed a very battered and beaten Amethyst lying on the ground a good fifty feet from where she last stood._

"_Know this dear sister, you were forgotten."_

"_Shut up, you arrogant bastard." Amethyst was struggling to get up. Every bone in her body seared with pain and it took all self- restraint not to scream._

"_It's true, you know it is. At first they grieved, yes, it was a horrible sight, a full-blooded youkai sulking, but they soon got over it. I began to prove myself worthy to become the new heir. Matching you in skill wasn't that difficult, and beating you was even easier. Eighteen years after you were gone, they conceived and all thought of you was washed from their minds. You are nothing anymore but a figment of imagination, a lie."_

_Amethyst laughed, not a happy laugh, but an I know something you don't laugh._

"_You say that I'm a lie? What about you? You haven't had to live with half the shit I had to. You talk about beating me; besting me, well let me tell you, no amount of training will ever get you there. You beat me today because you played a dirty trick. You knew humans were my one and possibly only weakness so you attacked Kagome. That was a low shot, even for a low, self-absorbed bastard like you. You do know that that's what you are, right? You had a father, but then your mother had to be stupid enough to take on a dragon. She could have easily left or accepted my help but no. She was to damn proud. I don't hate you, I pity you. You had a dumb ass mother Sesshoumaru."_

_Slowly getting her grounding, Amethyst reached up her hand high above her head and a pinkish cloud spread across the courtyard. Kagome's first thought was miasma but it smelt, good, like wildflowers and vanilla. She wasn't able to enjoy it though because__ Amethyst had come running through and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the cloud. _

_After about 20 minutes of running flat out Amethyst stopped. She was panting hard and holding her head._

"_What's wrong Amethyst?"_

"_That cloud got to me."_

"_But it smelt so nice, even if it was a little strong."_

"_Exactly. If it was strong for you, what do you think it's like for an inuyoukai. It may not be deadly but it sure must have knocked him out for a while. I'm just dizzy is all. Come on I can still walk."_

_End of Flashback_

Hours past and everyone had gone to sleep, everyone meaning Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Inuyasha was still irate about the whole thing and ran off, Amethyst was resting, but not sleeping, being a youkai had its advantages, and there was Kagome, who's only reason for still being awake was a question that kept egging her mind.

Getting up she walked over to the tree that Amethyst had lain in earlier.

"Amethyst? Amethyst, are you up there? I have something to ask you." By now Kagome was shivering, it was hot during the day, but it sure did get cold at night.

Suddenly as if the gods answered her prayers a cloak like object was placed on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be up. Humans do after all need sleep. What?"

Kagome couldn't help but stare, Amethyst was wearing different clothing. Now she was wearing what looked almost like a demon slayers outfit, tight fitting, but yet loose, she was also wearing loose garments over it, a shirt that looked an awful like Inuyasha's hoari[sp?], an overcoat looking jacket, and armor. The armor wasn't metal what the King Arthur time period, it was loose and breathable, but it also looked as though it could take on the wind scar if need be. The entire outfit, with the exception of the coat and armor that were a shade of black, was some shade of blue.

"You weren't wearing that earlier were you?"

Amethyst now finally understood the staring, 'She's more observant than I thought.'

"No, I wasn't." seeing the stare she continued, "Did you honestly think that I would continue to wear what I was, it was torn to rags, not to mention, not the best clothing to fight in."

"But where did they come from?"

"I had taken them from the armory when we were there. This was my favorite outfit."

"I just have to ask, what was that weapon you used when we fought Sesshoumaru?"

"Come with me, we'll talk, just not here."

Amethyst grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to a nearby river. When they got there Amethyst was silent, Kagome soon couldn't bear it anymore.

"So..."

"It's called the Fire Blade." Amethysts voice was quiet and sullen.

"Huh?"

"The sword I used, it's called the Fire Blade. A long time ago I was cold and heartless, much like what Sesshoumaru is today. No matter what the circumstances were I had to be the best, anything else just wasn't good enough. One day a neko, who called himself Qamar, challenged me and defeated me, I became furious and left for about two months. During that time I was with Totosai. I commissioned him to make me a sword, one that was unbeatable, and so the Fire Blade was created. At first it was difficult for me to wield, it was made from two of my own fangs so I had to learn how to rely on my own strength entirely. Once I wielded it though I had the power to destroy entire mountains. I went back and met up with the neko again. This time however I defeated him. Soon it was regular for us to spar and we fell in love. He convinced me that it was to powerful a weapon to use and especially if it were to fall into the wrong hands. I knew it wouldn't because it's much like the Tetssiaga[sp?] it chooses who wields it, generally only those closest to me could even touch it, but to honor Qamar's wishes I put it away."

"Oh, so this Fire Blade is powerful then, it will definitely come in handy around Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yeah, he's a half-demon who has a large part of the Shikon no Tama. He's out to get them all, and we are out to get him."

"Oh, so he's the enemy."

"You got it."

"I have to ask, what's with Inuyasha and that dead bitch?"

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"I mean it's not like he was terribly upset to hear that she was near. Not to mention that she tried to kill you I mean what is with that?"

"Ok, you want to know?"

"Duh"

"Fine, okay, here it goes. I'm from the future, on my fifteenth birthday a fell through the dry old well on our shrine and ended up in the Feudal Era, this time. With me so far?"

"From future, found way into past."

"Right, anyway, when I got here I searched for something to help me get home. That's when I ran into Inuyasha, he was pinned to the god tree in an eternal sleep cast by Kikyo with here last bit of strength. You see, 50 years before that Kikyo was the priestess of the village we were at earlier, she protected the Shikon no Tama by keeping it purified. Inuyasha heard of it and came to take it, but she always spared his life. Soon they fell in love." Amethyst caught the sad tone in her voice but decided to wait until after the story to mention it. "Inuyasha was going to become human by making a wish on the jewel to be with Kikyo. Unfortunately, the day that was suppose to happen, Naraku tricked Kikyo into thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her. So Kikyo sent Inuyasha into a sleep and soon died. I was at first confused to be Kikyo because I'm her reincarnation. A witch Urusuay created a body for Kikyo out of clay and grave soil to bring her back to life, that's how she's still here today. Her one purpose is to bring Inuyasha to hell with her."

There was a long pause, it was an emotional subject for Kagome.

"You love him don't you?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha, you love him. Don't try to deny it, I can smell it on you, not to mention see the pain in your eyes when you mentioned him and the bitch being in love. And let me guess, he doesn't know and doesn't care."

"Wow, you hit it right on the mark."

"It's late, we should get back before bozo does so he doesn't start another fit."

Making their way back, they pause. Up ahead was a long snake-like demon that was gliding through the air.

"Kikyo's soul collectors. That means that she's near."

"Oh really? Well I think that we owe her a visit. I at least owe her for the arrow in my stomach."

"No! Inuyasha is bound to be there, I don't think I could handle that again.

"If he's there, that's all the more reason to go. If anything there will hurt you Kagome, I'll make sure to hurt it first. Okay?"

"No, you can go, but I'm headed back to camp."

"If your sure then alright. I'll be back soon."

Amethyst jumped off into the distance leaving Kagome to find her way back to camp.

'Stupid brother. Doesn't even see real love when it's right in front of him. Well it's time to see the real truth of this so called love that Kikyo and Inuyasha share.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Hey, I'm getting good at cliffy's! Hehe! But hey I wrote a 2,248 word chapter!!!! I'm so sleepy, it's now currently 2:47 a.m.. I wanted to finish this because you've gone to long without an update. I hope that you guys review. I promise that the next chapter will be exciting as well as just a little confusing for poor Inu.

* * *

**Next chapter: Confrontation and Questions**

* * *

Ja Ne!


	10. Confrontation and Questions

Okay I updated what more do ya want! (dodges tomatoes) Ah! Well who needs you anyway! Wait, I do, shoot! Come BACK! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope ya'll like it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 10: Confrontation and Questions

* * *

Amethyst could understand why Kagome didn't want to come, I mean who would if the last time you saw someone they were out for your head. Reaching the clearing that scent was coming from, what she saw though froze her in her tracks. 

----------

_At Camp_

_------------_

Kagome huffed into the camp. The rest were still asleep, but she couldn't help giggle at how much closer Miroku had gotten to Sango in the short time she was gone.

'Short time? It's nearly sunrise. I really need to get a little bit of sleep.' She thought, a yawn creeping out of her mouth. She walked over to her sleeping bag where Shippo was fast asleep. Quietly she slipped into the warmth and soon she was surrounded in dreams, leaving the conscious world hearing Sango mutter something about 'evil hentai's'.

-----------

With Amethyst

-----------

'He's...he's hugging her! Why that good for nothing, lowlife, dirty rotten sneak!' The bark on the tree branch that she was sitting on beginning to crack under the pressure,

'Fine, I guess I should be getting back.' And without a sound she made her way towards the camp.

-----------

_With Inuyasha_

-----------

He was headed back to camp. He had only just finished talking to Kikyo about leaving again.

'Could I really do it? Yes, I owe her my life.' He continues to walk until he reached the camp. Upon getting there, he knew something was a miss.

"Hey! Where the hell is Amethyst?"

Of course, this woke everyone up, and not in a friendly 'okay I'm up' more like a 'don't even think about talking to me if you want to live' kind of up.

"How should we know, she was still in the tree when we went to sleep."

"Exactly, we were asle... Eep! Hentai!" SMACK

"Well then how the hell can we get going if she's nowhere to be found!? I swear she's a traitor, probably selling us out to Naraku."

Without warning Inuyasha was hit and hit hard by an unseen force.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL STUPID SON OF A WHORE!" Her control had finally snapped. "YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR!!!!!!! THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! A FUCKING SAINT! I DON'T THINK SO!" Inuyasha was sent hurdling into a tree a few yards off successfully snapping it in half.

"What are you talking about Amethyst?" Kagome's attention was there ten-fold.

"Why not ask dog boy over there, any and all pity, sorrow, and happiness I had felt for him is totally and completely gone!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you go and ask your precious dead bitch what the fuck you did!"

(A/N. My, my, such fowl language, hehe I thought we needed a heated argument.)

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha launched himself at her; she dodged and chased after him, leaving behind three not-so-confused humans and a sleeping kitsune behind.

"Don't play stupid, I saw you with her. Personally I don't know how you can stand to be within one-hundred yards of her, the smell is soooooo horrible." She emphasized her point by holding her nose.

"What do you care about what I do?!" He stopped in a clearing realizing that she wasn't behind him any more. "Where the fuck did you go-ooooooooo"

Out of the branches Amethyst jumped catching him completely, if that's possible, of guard. Straddling his hips and pinning his arms down she looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't." Her voice was calm and collected, it kind of creeped him out. "I care about Kagome, and your hurting her."

"I'm not doing anything to her, GET OF ME!" She complied and moved just enough for him to get up.

"Yes you are, you don't see it, that much is obvious, and I know that I've only been traveling with you for a week, but I know what she's going through."

"What makes you think you know what she's going through."

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THERE! I'VE LOST THOSE WHO ARE CLOSEST TO ME, AND I'VE LOST HIM."

"Who him?"

"Qamar. He was my mate. He trusted humans with his life and because of that he was killed. My soul was in Qamar and when he left me it felt as though my soul was gone as well. I had the same hurt and betrayal in my eyes that Kagome has in hers. She told me the whole story, she told me how part of her soul still resides in Kikiho."

"Her name is Kikyou."

"Whatever, the point is that I saw you with her, I saw the hatred burn in her eyes with the same intensity that love is in yours. What I don't get is why you keep coming back."

"What do you mean why I keep coming back, Kagome can see the jewel shards, I need her."

"Kagome said that Kikiho can see them too."

"KIKYOU! And yeah so what if she can."

"Well then there you go, if she can see them, why not travel with Kik_you_, have her see the shards, return the jewel to normal, and then go to hell with the bitch." At this chance she glanced at the hanyou who had somehow found that part of her soul that was locked away, he was a pup desperately trying to grow. 'Even if he doesn't see it for himself, I'll make him.' "I know why, it's because deep down, somewhere in that stone cold heart of yours, you've fallen in love with Kagome."

"Whaa!!!! Who ever said anything like that!"

"Nobody had to say anything, I can see it in your eyes when she smiles, but mostly it's the Tetsusaiga."

"What does my sword have to do with it?"

"Everything you baka! Don't you get it, it only transformed when you swore to protect Kagome, and the only way it could of reacted is if that statement was made out of love, if at the very least sincerity."

"Cut the shit."

"Palease! I bet on the nights she's in heat the sexual tension is so high you could slice it with a knife."

"Shut the fuck UP!"

"Hit a nerve, have I? Well no matter what you choose in the end I hope you're up for a funeral."

"What!" The look on his face was pure shock and disbelief.

"Oh yeah, see the way I figure it is that if you wish Kikyou alive that will return her soul, not a big problem normally, except that it's already been reincarnated into Kagome. So you see the soul would leave Kagome, not killing her, but even I would chose death over what she would become. Then again, if you choose Kagome, that piece that still resides in Kikyou will rejoin the rest, not killing Kikyou instantly, but eventually the barrowed souls wouldn't be enough to sustain her and she'd just slowly crumble into the dirt and bone she originally was. An interesting dilemma."

Amethyst turned to leave, her body felt as though it had just been struck with the wind scar and needed at least a few moments rest. Realizing something though, she turned around to relay the message on.

"She's gone."

"What, who?"

"Kagome, she went home."

"WHAT!!!!"

"I told her too, she was sick and tired of feeling useless she said, I think the fight with Sesshoumaru and the one right before she found me rattled her a little, anyway, and I offered my assistance on the other side."

"What do you mean the other side"

"I mean during her time."

"There aren't any demons in her time."

"Apparently there are, and she knows it too. I guess the smell or something blocked you from seeing it."

"And how do you know she felt useless?"

"She told me."

_Flashback_

"_I don't know, it just feels like I get in the way more than I help."_

"_I can help."_

"_How?"_

"_I can train you, or at least the best I could being that you're human and all."_

"_Could you do it in my time, I'd feel safer."_

"_But I didn't think there were demons in your time."_

"_Oh, there are, but they're keeping it down low on their abilities, they'd be considered freaks if anyone knew."_

"_Ahh, well I suppose that could work, if you give me the date and time to meet you on the other side."_

_End of Flashback_

_-----------_

_With Kagome_

---------

Slowly walking towards her home Kagome felt bad for leaving everyone but she had a huge midterm test to study for.

'Man, Inuyasha's going to kill me, kill being the understated word here.' "Mom! I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen dear!"

Kagome walked threw the doorway into the kitchen/dining area to discover a strange woman sitting with her mother.

"Mom, who's this?"

Instead of her mom answering the visitor did. "Now I know you didn't forget me, for you it's only been about 20 minutes since you last saw me. I'm here to help you train just like I said I would."

Realization quickly dawned on the girl "You mean that youkai do exist in my time!"

Amethyst's jaw visably dropped "You didn't know?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ha finally I found the disk! I hope you like it. Right now it's centered on the friendship of Amethyst. But I promise that will change later, my next chapter is skippin a head a bit. Hope you don't mind.

Ja


	11. Letters and Dreams

I know that it's been forever and a day since I updated but please you've got to understand, life has been hectic. I just had semester exams, my sis had her baby so I've gone down there about every two weeks, and I'm looking for a new job. If you hate me I understand, but I really hope you don't.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 11: Letters and Dreams**

Two days, it had only been two days since she found out that demons existed in her time. Two day since she saw Amethyst, drinking tea with her mother. Of course she didn't recognize her, she looked completely human now, except for the fangs and the claws, which could be cleverly disguised as a manicure.

'I wonder why she has black hair? She didn't even say anything to me except to explain that youkai still exist, and that she had important business and would be back in a couple of days.'

"HIGURASHI!" Kagome snapped out of her daze with a slight jump.

"Yes Mr. Yokatanya?"

"Would you kindly pay attention?" Her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes sir."

"Good now read the poem on page 372"

Kagome stood and turned to the page. She had no idea what they were talking about, but did what she was told and read.

"As we awaited her to return  
We found that she would not  
Until a powerful guardian came  
To the world long forgot  
Like magic on a cloud  
She awakened from her slumber  
Her golden eyes and silver hair  
Alight with a forgotten fire  
Proudest of warriors  
She'll fight until her death  
A light then shall engulf her  
And loyalties put to the test  
Change and friendship unite." She sat back down.

"Very good, now does anyone know whom the story is talking about?" Kagome was drifting off again when people started to guess.

"Kaguya?"

"A very good guess, but no. The poem that Kagome just read was in fact once part of a 30 page story of the life of the princess Amethyst." This got Kagome's full attention. As well as the confused faces of the rest of the class.

"But who was Amethyst? I don't remember there ever being a princess Amethyst."

"Good question. Amethyst was not a human" catching the kids looks she covered with "I kid you not. According to legend Amethyst was the heir to the western lands occupied by the great Inutaishio. It was said that she was a great warrior…none better in fighting skills save for her own family and her beauty and loyalty were unbelievable." He couldn't believe that he found something that got the kids attention.

"But the poem ends in 'Change and friendship unite' what does that mean?"

"The man who wrote this poem was unknown and died before he could finish writing it. Nobody knows how the story ends or even if it was based on a real circumstance."

"What happened to her then?"

"Another good question. But, I'm afraid that it's one that I cannot answer. You see, this poem as I said was once a part of a 30-page story, unfortunately though, the poem is all that remains of the story. No one can answer that question, because no one knows how it ended."

* * *

_Later _

* * *

Kagome was in no hurry to get home, she was sure Inuyasha would be there to get her by now, Amethyst wasn't likely to show, and she had a ton of make-up work to still do.

'Great, more homework, I'm getting so far behind.'

Finally getting home she opened the door and dropped her bag, all she wanted was a nice nap, "Mom, I'm home."

"In the kitchen dear." She walked to the kitchen to see the same green eyes looking at her that had two days earlier.

"Hello Kagome, I bet you didn't expect to see me again so soon."

"Actually I was expecting to see you yesterday." 'So much for my nap.'

Kagome seated herself at the other side of the table so that she was facing Amethyst.

"Yes well, business is business." Passing it off as if it were nothing, "Now on to the training." Even though she wasn't expecting it Kagome's head shot up.

"Finally! When do we start?"

Amethyst, surprised by her response to a few minutes to find what she was going to say in the first place, "Kagome, I want you to first realize something."

"Okay."

"Kagome, this is very, very serious, once you start the training, you can't stop until it's complete."

Kagome had a crestfallen face. "You mean that…that I…"

"That you can't go to the Feudal Era, or visit your home until your done." Seeing that Kagome was ready to burst into tears she quickly relayed the rest, "Now that isn't the only choice you have, you can train, which will take about three months, or you can take these letters," she holds out six ordinary envelopes of different colors, "and go back to the past and live it day to day, take your chances."

She thought about it and decided "I don't want to be away from Inuyasha, and from mama for 3 months. I'll take the letters."

"Excellent." Amethyst said while sorting the letters.

"What? You mean you knew?" 'What is she up to.'

"I had an idea yes, in the past, well my past, you chose the letters, but you still had the choice. Now each letter is color coated, pink for Sango, purple for Miroku, red for Inuyasha, the blue is mine, and green for you."

She instantly became confused "But there are two green ones."

"Yes, the one labeled with black is the one I want you to read right away, the one labeled with white I want you to read after the shikon has been completed understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, you may want to go back now, I believe Inuyasha will be mad that I sealed the well."

'She what!' "You what! Ugh, I'll never hear the end of it." Her head made an abrupt bang on the table.

"Cheer up things could be much worse," she felt a light vibration, "that's my pager, got to go."

Kagome saw her to the door "Thank you for offering to help me."

"Kagome, when you read those letters, you'll realize that I've helped you more than you

think. See you on the other side." With that Kagome ran upstairs to get a shower, then pack, then go back to the feudal era. 'I hope Inuyasha isn't to mad.'

* * *

_With Inuyasha _

* * *

"THAT BITCH!!! HOW COULD SHE SEAL THE WELL!!!" Irate might not be the word to describe what Inuyasha was at that moment in time.

Sango was now rubbing her temples from the nonstop yelling that had ensued for the past half hour "Inuyasha, yelling isn't going to help you know. You'll just have to wait until she gets back."

"THE HELL I WILL! I'LL DRAG THAT WENCH BACK HERE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I D…" He was out cold.

Miroku fought to suppress a laugh "Was that really necessary?"

"It was knock him out, or listen to him complain all day…I preferred the quieter of the two."

Sango's headache now noticeably lessening said, "I agree with Amethyst."

"Well do we leave him here or drag him back?"

Amethyst thought, "Leave him here, I don't want to be around when he wakes up."

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_All he could see was pure black, 'Where the hell am I? How did I get here?' Nothing, nothing until…  
"Heyah! Heyah!"  
'What the… maybe they can help.' He started walking towards noise, he was surprised however to find that he was now he was walking in an overgrown woods.  
"Hiyah!" It was loud and clear now. Inuyasha moved the bush to see who it was.  
'What the hell! She can't be more than five or six. Why is she training?' The girl, although young did indeed have some very fluid movements, that was until…**Thonk**, she hit a tree and it bounced back. "Owie! Feh, stupid sword! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs throwing the sword to the side  
"Hey kid you'll poke an eye out waving that thing around."  
"Eep! How did you get in here?" Why didn't she notice him. 'And I just threw my sword too.'  
"I dunno. I woke up over in that direction, where am I?" The girl visibly relaxed.  
"The western province." Passing it off.  
"So I'm in Sesshoumaru's land huh?"  
The girl shrugged, "I don't know any Seshoemanrou."  
"Haha, it's Sesshoumaru, and how can you not know him. He's the ruler of the western lands."  
"NO HE'S NOT MY DADDY IS!" 'How dare he disrespect my daddy!'  
"Okay, okay, no need to yell, I've got youkai hearing to you know. Why are you out here anyway."  
"Training." She was searching for her sword.  
"Training, but you can't be older than five."  
"I'm seven, and I'm training so that I can be a great warrior and protect our lands. Aha!" She gave a small cry of relief at finding her sword, swiftly and gracefully returning it to her side.  
"Why isn't your dad doing it."  
"He's locked himself in the castle," she replied sadly.  
"Why would he do a thing like that?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes, "Because mommy died. Ever since then, he's been," she searched for the right word using hand motions, "…distracted. At first he was just sad, then he stopped talking to his men, then he stopped talking to me, now he's locked himself in his room and refuses to see anyone, even me. That makes me in charge, so I've got to be strong for the men." She got up and started to walk away.  
"What's your name?" She stopped.  
"My name?"  
"Yeah, you must have a name." She turned around.  
"Yeah, it's…Amethyst, I'm named after my mommy."  
"It's nice to meet you Amethyst, I'm Inuya…" _

Before he could finish darkness surrounded him and he could slowly feel himself coming out of unconsciousness… "Inuyasha"… 'Is that Kagome?'… " Inuyasha!"… 'Why can't I see her?'… "Inuyasha wake up now or I'll S-I-T you so bad your back will break."

"Would you shut up wench, I'm awake already." He had a headache and didn't want to deal with her whining.

"What, no 'why did you go back and not tell me', no 'we need to find the jewel shards.'"

"Just shut up and lets go back to Keade's." He walked off with Kagome close behind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Okay chapter 11 up and running, I know that I said I was gonna go 3 months ahead, but then I realized that to make it easier to understand, most of it was flashbacks and it hurt the hell out of my head…so you got this instead. TTFN. falls asleep on keyboard SMACK huh? what? Son of a…that'll leave a mark

ramzgurl


	12. I regret to inform you

Here's the scoop. I have decided not to continue writing this fanfiction. At first it was finals; then when those got done, I just couldn't think of anything to write. I know writer's block is common, but it's been going on for a really long, long, long time. Now school has started again, and my stress level has shot out of the roof! But all hope is not lost, and I really don't want to upset any readers, so I'm looking for somebody, anybody that is willing to take over this story LET ME KNOW! My only requirement is that you stay partially true to the plot line. Sorry to everyone thinking that this was a chapter. But hopefully, a new one isn't far off.


End file.
